


Patronus

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Harley closed her eyes for a moment, picturing one of her happiest memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any except Harry Potter, any, the memory that produces their Patronus.

Harley closed her eyes for a moment, picturing one of her happiest memories. 

It was an ordinary afternoon. Her and Pamela were walking out of the greenhouse, both of them covered in dirt. "Ugh, I need a shower, or ten," Harley said, shaking some of the dirt out of her hair. "How did I even get this messy?"

Pamela laughed and wiped away a streak of dirt from Harley's cheek with her thumb. "Well, if you had been paying more attention to the assignment and not Mason's behind, you might have seen the stack of pots, Harleen."

Harley gave a soft sigh. "But have you seen him, Red? He's gorgeous! Well, not as gorgeous as you but pretty damn close."

"Aww, you think I'm gorgeous?"

Harley smiled. "I think you're the most prettiest girl in Hogwarts, possibly the whole world."

Pamela wrapped her arms around Harley's neck and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you, Harley."

Harley opened her eyes and stared at dementor. "Expecto Patronum!" She shouted, and a silvery hyena appeared, charging at the dementor.


End file.
